gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
In Search of the Tajmanon
In Search of the Tajmanon is the 28th episode and 11th broadcast episode of the television series Stingray. Plot Stingray is sent to look for the missing Tajmanon temple in Africa, but they soon discover the many dangers that await them. Synopsis At Marineville Professor Graham is showing Commander Shore, Atlanta, Troy and Phones footage of the Tajmanon Temple. The footage also shows the people who own the temple; a man called Abdul El Hanra is shaking hands with the Professor. The video is turned off and the Professor says that a dam was built to harness energy from a river that runs beside the Temple. As a result, the temple has become submerged in water. The Professor puts on another video, taken only two days ago. It shows that the Tajmanon Temple has disappeared from under the water. So Admiral Denver has ordered that Marineville go and investigate what has happen to the Tajmanon Temple. Stingray sets off with Troy, Phones, Atlanta and Professor Graham to Africa in search of the Tajmanon Temple. Once they arrive, Troy and the Professor get on some diving equipment on, in order to search the location where the Tajmanon Temple should be. Mysteriously, they find (where the temple should be) some spears and shields lying on the ground. Unknowing to them, dynamite has been placed near them and above the sea is a man with the detonator. He detonates the bomb causing a huge explosion. Luckily, Troy and Professor Graham where not injured in the blast as they moved away from the dynamite before it exploded. The Professor did notice that the spears and the shields they found on the ground belonged to an African Tribe that live in the heart of Africa. After getting confirmation from Commander Shore, they set of in search of the tribe to see if they can find some answers. While going down a narrow river, the sounds of drums can be heard around them, even penetrating the hull of Stingray. They come to a stop; Professor Graham says that the drums are the music made by the tribe that they are searching for. However, with no sign of activity they decide to begin a watch patrol. Phones is first, while on top of Stingray alone, he here’s some rustling in the bushes in the jungle. So he decides to leave Stingray and investigates. Soon he disappears and Troy, Atlanta and the Professor wonder where he’s gone. So Troy and Atlanta leave Professor Graham on watch as they look for Phones. Soon they to disappear without a trace, so Professor Graham decides to search for all three of them. While walking through the jungle he accidentally falls into a pit cleverly disguised with grass. In the Tajmanon Temple, Troy Phones and Atlanta are tied down in a tomb and above them on a rope is the lid that has metal spikes pointing at them. The same man who planted the explosive has done this and tells the three that they will never destroy the temple. So he lets the lid slowly descend on the three. While outside, the man discovers Graham in the pit and helps him out. Graham discovers that the man is Hassan El-Hamarah (the son of Abdul El Hanra). Hassan, with the help of the African tribe, managed to move the temple all the way to central Africa. Graham tells Hassan about the three friends he is with. Hassan realises it is the three he captured and races back in time to save them from certain death. He explains that he thought they had come to destroy the temple, he is forgiven. And so the mystery of the Tajmanon’s disappearance is no more. Cast Regular Characters Troy_(Tajmanon).png|Captain Troy Tempest (Don Mason) Phones_(Tajmanon).png|Lieutenant "Phones" Sheridan (Robert Easton) Shore.png|Commander Samuel "Sam" Shore (Ray Barrett) Atlanta (Tajmanon).png|Atlanta (Lois Maxwell) Sub-Lieutenant_Fisher.png| Sub-Lieutenant Fisher (Ray Barrett) Guest Cast Professor_Graham_(Tajmanon).png|Professor Graham (David Graham) Hassan_El-Hamrah.png|Hassan El-Hamrah (David Graham) Voice only male.png|Africa 28 (David Graham) Voice only male.png|Supply Lieutenant (David Graham) Equipment Used Lifting_gear.png|Lifting gear Tractor.png|Tractor Notes *This is the episode in Stingray that Marina does not appear in. *Much of the incidental music was originally created for Supercar, in that it appeared in two episodes of the series, specifically Amazonian Adventure and The Talisman Of Sargon. *The tractor that carries Stingray over the dam previously appeared in the Fireball XL5 episode Dangerous Cargo carrying the explosives. *The tow tractor was previously used as a Granatoid Tank in the Fireball XL5 episode The Granatoid Tanks. Category:Stingray Episodes Category:Stingray Category:In Search Of The Tajmanon Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Dennis Spooner Category:Episodes Directed by Desmond Saunders